Wolf Girl: City Girl
by francescaalavin
Summary: Number 4 in a series of stories. Carys and Jana's relationship has suffered since Jana moved to the City, Jana comes back to try and sort things out, but she hasn't sorted herself out yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Wolfblood fans, I'm back with another CarysXJana story, but with this one I'm going to upload after I finish each chapter, with my other stories I don't post chapters until I've complete the whole story but I wanted to try it this way and get people's input throughout. I hope you enjoy it**!

Today is the day, the day I get to see Jana. She left for the city not long after Bryn got better. Shannon got into Oxford two years early, and she's living in a small flat with Tom, he's taking a gap year before he decides where he wants to go for sixth form, all he knows is he wants to play football. Maddy's parents went back to Canada, they loved it there, Maddy and Rhydian have been given the jobs that Sweeney wanted Jana and I to take, before she moved to a bigger office in London. They're pretty much in charge of Newcastle when it comes to wild Wolfbloods, which has become a pretty big job now that the secret's out. They live in a little village a few miles away from Stoney Bridge. As for me, I'm just floating. I sometimes go out on the job with Maddy and Rhydian, and the rest of the time I work at the Kafe with Katrina's mum, she's opened a new Kafe in the city. I still live at home with Mum, Dad and Bryn.

Okay I'm beating around the bush. Jana, she lives with Katrina and works at the Kafe with her, I haven't spoken to her that much to be honest. Now that the secrets out I can't get through to her phone. I see her on TV all the time, interviews and all that kind of stuff.

When the video came out, I pretty much started blanking her, I thought it was all her fault. I'm the kind of Wolfblood that thinks the secret is, or was, important. Jana's always been the kind that wants us to live side by side with humans in peace, no lies, no secrets. Don't get me wrong, I hate lying more than anyone, but when it comes to this... I don't know it's just different. Most people in the village figured out that we're Wolfbloods too, but no one seemed that bothered. At first everyone would scream and run when they saw us, but as time went on, it became normal to have a Wolfblood sitting next to you at the bus stop or serving you coffee. Mum, dad, Bryn and I still get weird looks, but often we get people coming up to us, almost in awe of us. Like we're celebrities. I'm embarrassed to say I've actually signed a few autographs.

But anyway, back to Jana. I should probably explain what happened.

We got Bryn back from hospital the day after we got back from the wild, and none of us really went back to school for sixth form, well I didn't have a choice, I didn't do so well in my exams, I missed most of them. The others got in, but Shannon was off to Uni, all Tom wanted to do was play football and Maddy and Rhydian just didn't want to go. As for Jana, she had received a letter from Sweeney, she started helping this man, an old man. He was a Wolfblood, and something wasn't right with him. She helped him with what he needed, and then she got offered a full time job, after seeing how useful she was to Segolia, she couldn't turn it down. We promised we stay in touch, and we did. She told me about the family she was staying with, Imara and her son TJ, Imara was her new boss. She told me about her friends, Matei, his sister Emilia, Selina, and then this girl called Carrie. And then the texts and phone calls sort of slowed down, until they stopped. They would have kept going if it weren't for that video. She tried to call me, but I was too angry, and then we saw the press conference on TV. The K's were there they knew everything and Jana didn't tell me, I had had a feeling she had been keeping something from me, that's why everything slowed down, I felt like I couldn't trust her any more. I was right. So I stopped calling, and stopped answering texts, but then she stopped too. So after about a month, I tried calling, the line was busy, I kept on trying though, but I could never get through, then last week when I was working a shift in the Kafe, she called me. She told me she was coming back, today, she begged me not to hang up on her, she said she could explain everything, now that everything had died down.

As I'm cleaning tables and collecting mugs, I get a whiff of her scent, it so refreshing to me. I finish up my table and collect my payslip from Katrina's mum and run. Of course I'm excited to see her but I don't know what we are any more. I've seen the TV interviews, she keeps cosying up to that boy, her 'friend' Matei. Regardless of that, I ruin from the Kafe, following her scent, she's not far, she's near my house. As I get to my street, I see her, heading towards my front door. She stops, so do I, she turns around and see's me, I don't know whether to smile or scream. She waits a few seconds before her face becomes overjoyed, she runs to me, I run to her, and she takes me in her arms and starts crying. Neither of us say anything yet. We pull slightly apart, both taking a moment to take each other in, her hair, her skin, her eyes, everything about her feels like home. I realise we're both staring into each other's eyes.

"Carys." Even her voice makes me feel complete again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I hug her again. "Come inside." I take her hand but she pulls away.

"Maybe we could go for a walk instead?"

"Um, yeah, yeah okay."

We find ourselves in the woods, sat down against a tree next to the river.

"I need to be honest with you." She says, not looking at me.

"About time." I mutter under my breath.

"What do you mean about time?"

"Well you've obviously been hiding something from me." I throw stones into river, reverting my frustration.

"What makes you say that?"

"Okay, stop, just tell me what you want to tell me." She sighs.

"Fine, it's about me, nothing's happened yet, and I'm just trying to figure out what I want, whether I want it to happen or not because you mean a lot to me but so does-"

"Matei?"

"How did-"

"I've seen the interviews, you know there's fanfictions about you two all over tumblr. Look, I get it if you want to be with him. I want you to be happy, and if he makes you happy then that's fine but yeah, you do need to be honest with me."

"Like I said, nothings happened. I have no idea how I feel, I've had next to no time for personal feelings since moving to the city. Matei was just... there."

"And I wasn't." I begin to understand.

"Well, even if you don't have feelings for him, he definitely has feelings for you."

"We're not talking about what he feels, we're talking about us."

"Well, maybe you just need time to figure it out, away from both me and Matei."

"But, there's one thing I'm sure of, one thing I know." I look up at her, she's looking at me now. "I don't want to be away from you any more." I smile. "But I just don't know if I want it the way it used to be." My smile fades. "Come back with me, to the city, just to see how it goes."

"Me? In the city? I don't know..."

"I said that, and now look at me." She seems happy, as happy as she was here. "Come on, you can leave whenever you want."

"But what about the Kafe, I can't let Mrs McKenzie down, she doesn't have any other staff."

"She'll find someone! Come on, you can work with me and Katrina!"

"This is all a bit sudden, I thought you just wanted to talk."

"And we have, come on, you said you want me to be happy, this would make me happy! Please Caz!"

"Okay fine, I'll give it 2 weeks."

"Whatever you want!" She leans in to kiss me but stops herself before I do. "Sorry."

"Force of habit? It's okay." I smile at her and she smiles back.


	2. Chapter 2

Jana's POV

"It's so good to see you again Jana, I'm glad to hear you're doing well in the City." Ceri says as I sip the cup of tea she made me. It's so weird to be sat in this house again, we had so much fun here over the summer. Bryn is full of questions, of course.

"What do you do at Segolia now that the secrets out?"

"Well, I'm sort of like a spokes person for Wolfbloods, that's why I'm always doing interviews. I have to let the humans know that we're not a threat."

"Wow, who'd have thought that wild Wolfblood Jana would be the face of Wolfbloods everywhere." Gerwyn says. I had never thought of it that way, me, the face of Wolfbloods. I guess I am. Carys comes into the kitchen with her bags packed.

"I'm going to miss you Cariad." Ceri gets out of her seat and gives her a hug, we all stand up.

"I'll miss you too mum, but I'll see you all the time anyway." Carys says her goodbyes, as do I, and we head back to the city.

I'm not so against trains any more, I guess it comes with living in the city for so long. It's only a 20 minute journey but something makes it feel like a 20 year journey. We get off at the station which is a 2 minute walk away from the Kafe.

"Have you told Katrina and your friends I'm coming?" She's nervous, understandably.

"I told Katrina before I left but no, the others don't know."

"What if they're all in there? I don't want to intrude on your new life." Her hands fidget around in her hoodie pocket.

"They won't be, they have school, Katrina's got Kay round to help her today so it'll just be those two. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Trust me." I reach my hand out to her, and after a shot hesitant moment, she takes it. We enter the Kafe, it's not very busy, just a few customers. Kay and Katrina are cleaning up the counter. They're eyes a instantly drawn to us.

"Carys!" Katrina comes out from behind the counter and comes over to us. She hugs Carys, I guess the last time she saw any of the K's, was in Stoney Bridge, when they still worked in that Kafe.

"Katrina, it's good to see you." She smiles. "And Kay, hi, I thought you'd be in college." Kay also comes over and hugs her.

"Yeah, Kat's always convincing me to ditch college for this place." They laugh together. Then the moment becomes awkward.

"Um, so how's Rhydian and everyone?" Katrina asks her.

"Yeah, he's good, him and Maddy work for Segolia."

"So you're a Bloodwolf too? Sorry Wolfblood, I've been reading Jeffries book." Kay says.

"Yeah I am, my whole family, mum, dad, Rhydian, Bryn and my half sister Ava." They start talking about Carys' family, and how weird it is that Rhydian had this whole family he never knew about. Katrina ropes me into helping her in the kitchen.

"Okay, explain." She says.

"Explain what?" I know exactly what she's talking about.

"Don't give me that, you like Matei and you brought your long, lost, lesbian lover here."

"You don't know who I like okay, I don't. So maybe there was something between Matei and I, but there will always be something between me and Carys. She's my first love."

"Exactly!" I give her a confused look. "That's how it works, of course there will always be something there, but you can have a second love."

"I don't know if I want to though, what if I want to be with Carys?"

"It's not about wanting things, it's about love."

"How do I figure out who I love?" When did I start asking Katrina for love lessons?

"That's something I can't help you with." She starts carrying a plate of food out to a customer, but promptly returns. "But if you want a little input," typical, "If I were you, I would take both of them out on a date and whoever you want to kiss at the end is the one you love." She continues serving customers.

Take both of them out? But isn't that kind of like two-timing? It's not like me. But then again, everyone says I've changed. Maybe the new Jana would take two people out on a date. Ugh I don't know.

After we close up the Kafe, Carys suggests I show her our flat. I realised there isn't really anywhere for her to sleep, unless she sleeps in my bed but I don't see how that would work.

"That's Katrina's room and this is mine." I swing open my door and we go inside. "It's not much but I like it." She walks around, taking everything in and I notice she has tears in her eyes. "Carys?" I walk to her, sitting her down on my bed.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying. Well I do." She takes a breath. "This really is your home isn't it? You're not coming back. I had always sort of hoped you would, but seeing all this, your home, your job, your whole life is here now, except for me."

I'd love to be able to say that she can be, I'd love to be able to tell her I love her and that I want to be with her, but I can't. I'm just not sure.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be dumping my stupid emotions on you." She wipes her tears and laughs uncomfortably.

"No, don't be sorry, it's okay to feel things, you of all people know that, and you of all people know that it's better to tell someone how you feel rather than bottle it up." She looks at me the way she used to, when she knew she was safe with me. I hate to think that she doesn't feel safe with me any more.

"You're right, thanks Jana." I hug her, it takes her by surprise but she hugs me back.

My phone starts ringing from my pocket. It's Matei, and Carys sees that.

"Is it okay if I take this? It's just, he wouldn't be calling during school hours unless something was wrong."

"Yeah, go ahead it's fine, I'll go make us some brews." She gets up and goes out to the kitchen as I pick up the phone.

"Matei?"

"Jana, you need to come quick, Emilia's sick."

"Emilia? But she's in the wild, how did she-"

"She kept her phone, she hid it from the pack, but she gave it Aran and he called me, we have to go now, bring Whitewood." He hangs up the phone. I immediatley start dialling Dr. Whitewood. I hear Carys call from the kitchen.

"Jana, where's the sugar?" I ignore her and call Whitewood, she picks up immediatley.

"Jana, is everything alright?" She says.

"Dr Whitewood, we need to go to the wild again, I'm with Carys, we're leaving now," Carys walks in to my room, looking confused, "meet us outside Segolia in 5 minutes. I'll explain everything when we get there." I hang up.

"What's going on?" Carys says.

"We're going to the wild."


	3. Chapter 3

Carys' POV

"The wild? Why? Is your dad unwell again?" I can tell by the panic in her voice that something bad is happening.

"Not my dad, Emilia, Matei's sister. He's asked me to bring Dr. Whitewood." She takes my hand and we rush out of her flat, through the Kafe and head to Segolia. As we run I hear someone begin to run along side us. It's Matei, I recognise him from the TV interviews. He doesn't look at me he just runs straight ahead with a terrified look on his face. We reach Segolia just as Rebecca runs out and gets into her car, we get in, Jana in the front, and start driving. There is tension between Matei and I already.

"So Emilia is your sister?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm Matei." He extends his hand to me and I shake it.

"Carys."

"Jana's told me a lot about you." I smile weakly.

"What exactly did Aran tell you Matei?" Dr Whitewood asks.

"He just said she's become very weak and she's being sick. And her leg hurts and she can't walk on it. I asked to talk to her he said she can barely speak because her throat's so sore. I should never have let her stay there."

"It wasn't your choice Matei, she would have stayed no matter what you thought of it. I'm sure she'll be fine." Jana turns around in her seat and takes his hand. I don't really know how to feel, but I guess right now it's not about me.

The journey is long, we drive until it gets dark out and we find ourselves at a stop in the woods and get out of the car.

"Okay, from here we have to go on foot, Matei you should run to her, do you remember the way?" He nods. "Okay, stay safe and we'll see you there soon." He runs off into the darkness until we can't see him anymore and start walking. Jana and I help Dr Whitewood with her equipment.

"Do you know what could be wrong with her?" I ask Rebecca.

"There's no telling until I see her for myself. Could be anything." I look at Jana, she's worried, I am too.

We start to lag behind Rebecca a little bit.

"How does she even have a phone in the wild?" I ask her.

"She keeps it turned off at all times and Gwyn and Cadwr help her keep it hidden from my dad and the rest of the pack. She only uses it if she wants to see Matei or if something happens, like this. It's not uncommon for Wolfbloods to get ill, especially if they were once tame and now living in the wild."

"Well judging by the way you spoke about all your new friends, she's a strong girl, and she'll get through it. Bryn did it, so can she." I smile at her, she looks so scared, all I want to do is hold her like I used to and tell her everything is going to be okay, but I know I can't. I don't know whether to fight for her or let her make her own choice. But right now, Matei and I probably the last thing on her mind.

We walk for about 3 hours, it's around 7pm by this point. We reach the pack's camp and we're welcomed by them. There are a few pack members that I don't recognise, but they welcome us just the same. Alric hugs Jana, and then me. He rushes to Dr. Whitewood.

"She's this way, please help her, she's just a cub." He seems terrified, he must have taken well to Emilia.

He leads us to the healing tent where we see Matei knelt next to Emilia. She has her eyes closed, I notice a scar on her right cheek, her black veins are prominent. Matei is crying. Jana kneels next to him and put her arm around him.

Dr. Whitewood rushes to her side and begins examining her, she shines her light in Emilia's eyes and down her throat. She checks her leg, her trousers have been cut open to expose her swollen leg, it's almost yellow. The room smells of sick and I can feel the sadness in the room. The pack healers are sat on the opposite side of the room, they look stumped, clueless as to what could be wrong with her. Dr. Whitewood starts putting a needle in her veins and running various tests.

"Can I help Dr. Whitewood?" I ask.

"Yes could you bring me those boxes?" She points to the metal boxes Jana and I carried. I bring them to her side and open them.

"Tell me what to do." She begins directing me, telling me what to open and what to plug in where. She starts to get stressed out after a few minutes as most of the pack are in the cramped tent. "Alric I think you should get everyone out." I say to him. He listens to me and herds the pack away until it's just me, Jana, Matei and Dr. Whitewood. She begins to calm down and we continue what we're doing. She's put Emilia on some kind of drip, none of us ask what exactly she's doing, we just let her boss us around.

Everything is set up and Dr. Whitewood is taking notes on her clipboard. Jana and I sit in the corner while Matei drifts off to sleep at Emilia's side.

"I won't lie, this doesn't look good." I say. She's tapping her fingers on her knees, she does this when she doesn't know what could happen. She hates not knowing, even in school when we had to read books, if she couldn't finish it in one sitting she would sit tapping her fingers until she could pick it up again. I put my hands on hers and she looks at me, there are tears in her eyes. "But she's in good hands. I know first hand." Dr. Whitewood glances at me and smiles, I smile back. Jana takes my hand and pulls me off the floor and outside. "Jana?" We get outside and most of the pack are asleep, but still she pulls me outside camp.

"What if she doesn't get better? Matei will be broken. I don't know if I'm ready to be there for him." I give her look. "I don't mean as a girlfriend, I mean as an Alpha. He lost his parents and it was hard enough dealing with him then, I don't know if I can help him if he loses the last bit of family he has left."

"She's not all he has, if she doesn't make it, which I'm sure she will, he's got his pack, that doesn't mean just you. Selina, TJ, even Katrina, they'll all be there for him too. But Jana, you can't think like this. Have you ever heard of the power of positive thinking? If we just keep hope then everything will be okay, no matter what happens."

"Promise?" She says.

"Promise." We stand, staring at each other for a moment, then we realise we're still holding hands, but neither of us let go. In fact she takes my other hand and brings them up to her hips. She puts her hands on my face and gently pulls me closer. Her touch still gives me tingles. Her face is right in front of mine. She kisses my cheek, then looks at my lips. I put my hands on her face and kiss her, hard. She doesn't resist or back away, she kisses me back. It goes on for a while, I couldn't say how long, I'm lost in the ongoing moment. I find myself up against a tree.

"Jana stop." She pulls away.

"I'm sorry, oh my God I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"What does that mean, Jana? Does that mean you still love me? Or am I just some girl you wanted to kiss?" I raise my voice at her.

"You know you mean more to me than that. I just don't know what I want us to be okay?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't be getting mad at you, especially not at a time like this. Let's just go back to the tent and get some sleep." She nods and we turn to head back to Emilia, but Matei is standing there. He looks hurt.

"Matei... We were just-"

"Emilia's awake, Dr. Whitewood wants to take her back to Segolia, now." He doesn't wait for a response, he just walks back. Jana looks at me. We head back. Emilia's sat up.

"Jana?" Her voice is scratchy. Emilia reaches her arms out for her and Jana runs over to hug her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too little one." She kisses her head.

"We need to get her back to Segolia as soon as possible, but she can't walk that far so I'm going to need to get the pack so you can clear a path for my car, it shouldn't take too long but you need to do it now." Dr. Whitewood is packing her stuff up already. Jana runs out and howls to wake everyone. It doesn't take long until everyone including the cubs are waiting outside for orders. Alric looks confused.

"Jana, what is going on?" He asks. She climbs up on a boulder and yells for attention.

"We have to clear a path for Dr. Whitewoods car, it's about an hour away if you run, we need to take Emilia to the human world so she can recover properly." Jana jumps down and the pack follow her as they start moving fallen branches and rocks so the car can get through, after 10 minutes they're no longer in sight. Dr. Whitewood asks me to take as much of her stuff as I can to her car to pack it all up.

"I need you to try and drive closer to us, Matei, you go with her." He looks at me.

"But I need to stay with Emilia."

"If you want her to be safe you need to do what I ask." She piles us up with her equipment and he reluctantly follows me. We run until the pack are in sight, they're almost done clearing the path for the car. We put the stuff down and help them with the last few bits, then everyone helps us get everything in the car.

"Okay, thank you everyone, back to camp." Alric says. They follow his orders and then leaves himself.

We get into the car and I start driving through the dark path the pack made for us. The moon is our only guide. Back before I moved to Stoney Bridge, before everything happened with my family, Rhiannon taught me how to drive, I hardly know what I'm doing because it was almost 3 years ago now, but it's not like there'll be any on coming traffic.

I realise Matei is sat in the passenger next to me, and I suddenly become extremely nervous, if I don't get to Emilia and something happens, it'll be all my fault and he'll hate me more than he does already. And Jana would never forgive me. The pressure to get back to camp is too much to me, it's dark out and it's difficult not to swerve too much because of all the trees. But something runs out in front of me, although it's dark I still recognise it. It passes the car but I can't stop staring as I drive. Then I see who it is.

"CARYS!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jana's POV

I wake up to see a white ceiling above me. There's a familiar feeling in the air, I realise why. We're in a hospital, a human hospital. I look to my left to see some kind of monitor, and to my right, I see Carys. She's asleep, or unconscious. This would have freaked me out if the secret was still a secret. But seeing Carys... like that, that freaks me out.

I slowly sit up and examine myself, no bandages, only a few cuts and bruises. I feel fine. I look across the room to see Matei uncomfortably curled up in an arm chair.

"Matei?" I say, my throat is sore, but he hears me. He rubs his eyes. "What happened?" He comes to my side and sits on the edge of my bed.

"We crashed, you were thrown through the windshield, you were really lucky Jana. Most people wouldn't survive that. You hid your head pretty hard though. Dr. Whitewood called the ambulance."

I suddenly remember it, we were driving back to camp to pick up Emilia and take her to Segolia. "Emilia! Is she okay?" I try to get up but he won't let me.

"She's here to, just on a different ward."

"Did they figure out what was wrong with her?" He looks heartbroken.

"She- she has cancer, in her leg." He's trying to hold back his tears.

"Cancer? How? I thought Wolfbloods couldn't get any kind of cancer?"

"It turns out, she's not full Wolfblood, she's half human. It explains a lot really, why she started transforming so early, why her burn didn't heal as fast. Her dad is someone else. They're trying to track her down."

"Oh my God, we can't ever get away from drama. Have they told her?" He shakes his head. "Are they going to?"

"They want to wait to see if he's still out there."

"And, well how do you feel about all of this?" I take his hand.

"Well, they don't know if they can treat her cancer so I'm pretty broken, and I know as soon as she finds out about her dad she'll start blaming herself for, well everything. But I'm really trying to stay positive."

"Ah, Jana you're awake." Dr. Whitewood comes in. "How do you feel?"

"Physically? I'm fine. Emotionally, not so much."

"Everything will work out." She tries to reassure me, but I just see Carys lying there so helpless, this is really gonna mess with her head.

"Is Carys gonna be okay?" I ask.

"Yes, she'll be fine, she has had a pretty severe head injury but she woke up earlier and she seems fine, she was panicking a little bit so we gave her something to help her sleep, she was so worried about all of you."

"She should be, it's her fault we're all here."

"Matei!" He's just upset because he saw me kissing her, but he has no right to blame her.

"What? It is, if she was focused on getting to camp then we wouldn't have crashed, you wouldn't have almost died and Emilia would be at Segolia, where she needs to be."

"Right here is where she needs to be Matei, this is one of the best children's hospitals in the country, trust me she's getting all the help she needs here."

I can't help but feel angry at Matei for saying that about Carys, I know I shouldn't because of what he's going through, but he doesn't know what Carys has been through. She never judged him, he's known her all of 5 minutes and he's already making assumptions.

"Matei, Emilia's about to start her chemotherapy, she asked if I could come and get you to sit with her."

"Uh, yeah, of course." He tries to kiss my cheek but I turn away and stare out the window as he walks out. I wait for the sound of the door closing. I get out of my bed and walk over to Carys. I'm shaky, but I'm okay. I stand at her beside. She has a gash across her face, it's not too bad, hopefully it's able to heal. She has a cast on her arm and she's almost completely black and blue with bruises.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you come with us. None of this would have happened. Matei wants to blame you, and I need you to know it's not your fault. If anything this all happened because of me." I rest my hand on hers. "If I could just make my stupid mind up then maybe he wouldn't blame you, and maybe you wouldn't have been so distracted in the car." I start crying. "I'm going to ring your parents, you should be with your family. All I want is for you to be safe." Her hands makes a small movement. "Carys?" She squeezes my hand and slowly opens her eyes, she suddenly looks terrified, she won't stop squeezing my hand.

"Jana? Jana, I'm sorry, none of that was meant to happen it was an accident, are you okay? What about Matei? And Emilia! Did they find out what's wrong? I'm so sorry." She starts bawling her eyes out.

"Hey, hey it's okay, I'm fine, you're going to be okay don't worry."

"She's still out there, I can't go back to the wild again, she'll find me."

"Who?" She starts shaking her hand and squirming around vigorously. "Carys, who?"

"I can't, I can't be here I need to go back." She's screaming.

"Carys, I need you to calm down, talk to me okay?" She tries to take a few deep breaths. "I need you to tell me, is this you getting bad again?"

"No! I swear!" She starts crying harder.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I hug her tight while she sobs into my shoulder. I rock her until she calms down a little. Dr. Whitewood comes in.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, it's all just very scary." I stroke Carys' hair.

"Carys? Do you need anything?" She doesn't reply, she stays buried in my hair.

"I think she just needs to get home, when can we leave?"

"Well I'm not a doctor here, so I can't say, but by the looks of things I think your doctor will want you to stay for at least another night, both of you. I've called Carys' parents, they're on their way."

They shouldn't be that long, we're not far from Stoney Bridge.

"You're gonna be okay Carys." I have all these mixed feelings about whether or not I should be comforting her like this, we're not together anymore, but I guess we never really broke up.

A doctor and a few other people come into our room. I'm guessing they don't get many Wolfbloods in their hospital.

"Jana, this is Dr. Matthews, and these are some of his student doctors, he's been treating you two." Carys looks up at them. She's terrified.

"Hi." I shake his hand, and so does Carys. "When can we go home?" I'm blunt with him. Dr. Whitewood is the only doctor I trust.

"Actually Jana, you're okay, we can discharge you whenever you're ready, as for Carys," He turns to her. "I'm going to want you to stay for the night, you've suffered a pretty bad head injury and not only do we want to make sure you recover fully we want to see how Wolfbloods heal, we'd want to run a few tests."

"Like an experiment?" I ask.

"If that's okay with you, Carys." She looks at me.

"No, no tests, no nothing, besides, Carys doesn't heal like the rest of us." He looks confused. Carys is sitting there staring at him. I hope I've said the right things.

"Oh? Is that hereditary?" He's asking her all the questions, but she's not in a good place, now's not the time for all of this.

"I think we need another doctor." Dr. Whitewood says, and she begins shooing him out of the room, he tries to apologise and redeem himself but we're not having it. "I'll see what I can do to find someone else." The moment she walks out, Ceri and Gerwyn rush in and immediatley start fussing over us.

"What happened?" Ceri asks but Carys is still a mess, she just shakes her head and bursts into tears. Ceri hugs her and rocks her slowly as Gerwyn strokes her hair.

"We were trying to get a friend of mine to hospital, she was unwell, Carys was the only one who can drive. It was all an accident, no one's at fault here." I say.

"I really never meant for anyone to get hurt, I just got distracted." She says to her parents. "I saw something in the road and I almost hit it." She looks at me, as if to say she doesn't want me to mention her seeing that mysterious 'someone'. I nod subtly. "But it was a mistake and luckily Jana and I are fine."

"I've been discharged, but Carys has to stay another night, Dr. Whitewood is trying to find us a new doctor, the one we had was trying to run unnecessary tests on Carys."

"She'll find someone soon, I'm sure of it, then we can get you home straight away." Gerwyn says.

"Actually," Carys looks at me and then back at her parents, "I want to stay in the city, just for a little while, Jana needs me right now, her pack are going through a lot and she can't handle it on her own." I didn't realise it, but she's right, I do need her.

"Are you sure?" Ceri asks. "I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I'll be fine, I've got Jana and her friends seem really nice." I'm assuming she doesn't mean Matei.

"I'll look after her, I promise." I smile at Ceri and Gerwyn and they come round to my side of the bed and give me a hug.

"Well, I have to go and get Bryn and take him on his school trip, Ceri, you should stay."

"No, mum you really don't have to, I've only bumped my head I'll be fine by the morning, you two go home and I'll see you soon." Ceri looks reluctant to leave but she nods her head and kisses us goodbye. Before we know it we're alone again.

I'm sat at the end of Carys' bed with my legs crossed and she's sat at the top. We sit in a silence for a moment before I start a conversation.

"I can't help but notice how you become... somehow stronger when your parents are around." I say.

"Well, they make me feel safer, and I don't need them worrying about me when they've got 3 other kids to worry about. Rhydian spends everyday fighting off bad guys, he's the one they should be worried about. But instead they baby me."

"That's probably because they missed out on 15 years of your life, sure they missed out on the others lives too, but you've had some struggles and you really needed them, they probably can't stand the thought of you not needing them. Rhydian's always been a lot more independent than any of you, you're a very pack-orientated wolf."

"You're right."

"Now, are you going to tell me who you saw?"


	5. Chapter 5

Carys' POV

If I tell Jana she'll think I'm off my meds or my PTSD is kicking in. If I'm honest, it is, but that's only because of the crash. Maybe I should tell her.

"Come on, you know you can trust me."

"Okay," I take a deep breath, "I saw Ingrid."

"Ingrid? As in, crazy in love with you Ingrid?" She can't believe what she's hearing, that's not surprising though, I barely believed it myself.

"Yeah, remember we saw something running in front of us, at first I assumed it was a fox or something, but it was her in wolf form, and she transformed and that's when I saw her in human form."

"Well she's not anywhere near here, she wouldn't dare come to the city. The pack have probably found her and done something about it. She's nothing to worry about okay?" She takes my hand.

"Thank you." All I want to do is kiss her again. I hate her for making me love her so much.

"Anyway, you asked about Emilia." I nod. "She has cancer in her leg, she's already started chemo."

"Cancer? Oh my god, she must be terrified. And Matei must be heart broken." I think about the look on his face when he saw us kissing.

"He is. Carys, he's angry at you. He wants to blame you but you know it wasn't your fault right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I understand where he's coming from." She nods. "Maybe you should go and check on him and Emilia." I suggest.

"Come with me, I want you to meet Emilia properly."

"I don't know, Matei obviously doesn't want me around."

"It's not about what Matei wants. Come on." She stands up and takes my hand. The nurses here probably wouldn't want me to leave my bed, but I go with Jana anyway. We meet Dr. Whitewood who takes us to the right ward. I'm still holding Jana's hand.

She points us down a corridor and we walk together. I don't know why it's so nerve wracking. I've met Emilia, she just hasn't met me. The floor feels so cold on my bare feet. We walk into the room they're in and see a few patients lined up in arm chairs having their treatment done, Emilia is right at the end by a window, she still looks unwell but not as bad as she did when we first got to her. Matei is sat on a small stool next to her. He's reading something to her, but she ignores him when she sees Jana.

"Jana!" She says, she sounds less scratchy. We walk over to them and take a seat on two spare stools.

"How are you feeling?" She says taking her hand. She's still holding mine, I can feel Matei's eyes burning on me.

"Not great, but a lot better than I've been."

"That's good to hear, this is Carys." Emilia looks at me.

"Hi." Matei's probably told her horrible things about me.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jana's told me a lot about you." She gives me an awkward smile and then looks at Matei, who is still staring me out.

"Carys helped Dr. Whitewood keep you going back in the wild." Jana says, and I start to blush.

"Thanks." That's all she says to me, she doesn't sound grateful or anything, just a simple 'thanks'. Matei's definitley told her horrible things about me.

"Okay, I'm going to see if one of nurses has our clothes and our phones." Jana and I are both wearing hospital gowns. "Again, it's nice to meet you Emilia." I don't wait for a response before walking out and going back to our ward. I reach the nurses station and few of them give me an unusual look.

"You should be in bed." One of them says.

"I know, I'm just wondering if I could get my clothes back? And My friend and I's phones?"

"Yes love, you head over to your room and I'll bring them over now." She says. So I do as she says and go back to my room, I notice out the window that it's gotten quite dark. So I climb into my bed and sit waiting. The nurse only takes a few minutes but she comes in with a plastic bag of Jana's clothes but I don't see one of mine, she's holding out phones too. "I had a look for your clothes and asked around but it turns out that they were binned, they soaked with blood, I'm sorry love. Here's your friends clothes and your mobile phones." She hands me the bag and the phones.

"Thank you, do you know when I can go home? We had some trouble with our doctor and a friend of mine is trying to find me a knew one."

"I'm afraid I don't, but I'll let you know if I find out, you give us shout if you need anything. I'm Jackie." She smiles and leaves the room. I lay down in my bed and check my phone and I have missed calls from Tom and Shannon, 5 missed calls from Maddy, 7 from Ava and 13 from Rhydian. I call him back straight away.

Immediately I hear him babbling on and on asking me a million questions. "Rhyd!" He stops. "I'm fine, we're all fine." Then suddenly I get a waft of him, and I turn around and he's climbing through the window. "Rhydian? What are you doing here?" He falls through onto the floor.

"They wouldn't let me in through the front door, visiting hours are over." He comes over to me and I sit up in my bed and hug him. I barely see him anymore.

"How did you get out of work?" I ask.

"We were out on the mountains anyway, Maddy's up there, she's covering for me. I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried!" He hugs me again. "Where's Jana?"

"She's with her friends, remember she told us about Emilia and Matei? Well Emilia's really sick, it's cancer."

"Oh, wow. That must really suck." I nod, he sits down on my bed next to me.

"I need to call Ava, she's been ringing me too." I call her and put her on speaker phone.

"Carys? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit of a head injury, Rhydian's with me now, mum and dad came to visit me earlier."

"Thank god! Well I'm glad to hear that! I'm gonna have to go though, there's a lot to deal with here. I'll call you soon!" She hangs up immediatley. Now time to call Shannon and Tom. I call the landline.

"Hello? Carys is that you?" Shannon picks up.

"Yep it's me."

"We miss you!" I hear Tom shout from the background.

"How's your head? I spoke to your mum earlier."

"It's fine really, I just have a bit off a headache, and to be honest I probably shouldn't be on my phone Shan, I'll call you guys tomorrow though, yeah?"

"Yeah sounds good, glad to hear you're doing well! Get a good nights sleep Caz. Bye." She hangs up.

"Well that's everyone, you've text Mads right?" He nods. "Well, I really need to get some sleep, like Shan said. Will you stay with me though? Just until Jana gets back? I told mum and dad I wouldn't be left alone."

"Sure, I'll just go and get myself a cup of tea, you want one?" I shake my head, he heads off. I find myself drifting off to sleep.

In my mind I find myself back in Stoney Bridge, Bradlington High, we're all there, in the dark room chatting away, like we used to when were all together. Tom's telling stupid jokes, Shan's telling him why the scenarios his jokes are impossible, Maddy and Rhydian are laughing at the two of them, and Jana and I are sat together, her arm around me and my head on her shoulder. Just enjoying being young. We're still young, just not as free as we used to be.

I feel something shake me gently. I open my eyes and realise I'm still in hospital, Jana is stood over me. She looks sad. I lift up my covers and let her climb in behind me. I look over to where Rhydian was and he's gone. I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep.

"Carys?" She whispers to me. I feel her sit up slightly to lean on her elbow.

"Yeah?"

"It's you." I open my eyes but I don't move.

"What do you mean?" She places her hand on my arm and gently turns me onto my back.

"It's you. You're the one I love." I look up at her. I want to cry with joy. This is all I wanted to hear her say since the moment I saw her outside my house.

"I love you too." I whimper slightly. She leans down and kisses me and I kiss back. Before I know it she's on top of me and my gown is up around my waist. Things were about to go further but the light comes on. We look over to see Matei. She immediatley gets up and takes a few steps back. I hurry to pull my gown down and sort myself out. I can't even look at him.

"Right, well I was coming in because I needed to talk to someone, if you haven't noticed I'm having a pretty awful day. Looks like the one person who I wanted to talk to is a little busy using her lips for something else." I feel my face turning bright red.

"Matei, I-"

"Save it Jana." He storms out. Jana's gone bright red.

"I always screw everything up, I'm just trying to be happy." She sits down on the couch and buries her face in her hands. I get up and go to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, he'll get over you." I put my arm around her and dry her tears.

"I should apologise." She tries to get up.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong? All you've ever done is try to help him. It's not you he's mad at it's me, if anyone should apologise it's me. And I will, but I think he needs time to figure things out in his head."

"How are you so wise about this?"

"I had to prepare, you know, in case you said it was him you love and not me."

"I'm sorry I put you through that." She hugs me, I kiss her head.

"It's okay, everything will start to get better... as soon as I sort it out with Matei and Emilia."


	6. Chapter 6

Jana's POV

I wake up to the curtains wide open, I can see the cloudy grey sky, and the trees blowing around in the strong winds, I'm in Carys' warm arms. Everything about her feels right, she her face has made this dreary day turn into a bright one. One of the reasons I love our relationship is because there isn't just one of us comforting the other, we comfort each other, no matter what. She's already awake.

"Hey." She says, and leans down to kiss me. This is how it used to be before I left for the city, we'd just lie around some days. The only difference now is that we're in hospital... and everything's a mess, apart from us. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Not really if I'm honest, my head's pounding, my hearts racing and I can't stop worrying about everything." She rubs her eyes and looks down at me, she looks sad. I'm not feeling so happy myself.

"It's going to be okay, _you_ promised me that, remember?" She smiles and kisses me again.

"I can't believe I went so long without you next to me. I'm not letting you leave me again." Our fingers intertwine over my chest.

"I will never try to leave you,not ever, I feel exactly the same way." I kiss her again and climb out of the bed and start getting dressed, I've stayed in my hospital gown this whole time, the only clothes I have are the ones I was wearing in the wild, they're a little dirty but it's bearable. Carys still doesn't have any clothes. I think I heard one of the nurses say that Ceri was going to bring some of Cary's things over for her later today.

Just as I'm completely dressed, the door knocks and Rhydian walks in, he's got Maddy with him this time. "Maddy!" I walk over and hug her. It feels so good to be back with the old pack. Even if it is under horrible consequences.

"How are you both feeling?" She says as I bring her to the bed. She sits on the edge. Carys sits up.

"I'm good." I say back.

"I'm okay, my head still hurts." Carys says. She reaches her arms out for a hug from Maddy.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Maddy asks.

"Shall I see if one of the nurses knows when breakfast starts?" Rhydian asks.

"No, I think we should all go down to the canteen, it won't do us any good to stay in here, we have no idea when you'll be discharged."

"Yeah, you're right." Carys says.

"I'll go and get Matei and Emilia." I start heading towards the door.

"Yeah... you're wrong, they don't want me around. It's fine, you guys go down without me."

"No, come with us it'll be fine!" I sit back down next to her.

"Honestly, it's okay, just bring me back something." It's like suddenly she's gone from wanting to be next to me all the time to wanting to be alone with her thoughts.

"Uh, okay, as long as you're sure?" She nods and smiles. I lean in and kiss her.

"I should probably try and get some more sleep anyway." She tucks herself back into bed.

I don't like the thought of leaving her, especially after what we've been through, but maybe she just needs to be able to think with anyone clouding her thought.

Rhydian, Maddy and I head out of our room and we go to Emilia's ward.

"Morning guys, this is Maddy and Rhydian, from Stoneybridge."

"Hey, I'm Matei."

"Emilia." They shake hands.

"We were just thinking about going to get some breakfast, wanna come?"

Down in the canteen, things are pretty awkward, Matei still pretty upset with me but I think he's trying to get over it. Emilia looks a little bit better, but she doesn't look happy, I wouldn't be happy if I'd just been told I had cancer and I had a long lost father. She's barely eating still.

"Not hungry Emilia?" I ask.

"No, not really, chemo comes with side effects, no appetite is one of them."

"You should eat anyway." Matei says.

"No, I feel kind of sick."

"Emilia, you have to eat."

"Matei please." She's getting frustrated.

"No, if you don't eat you'll only get worse." He tries to put the fork in her hand but she just slams it down on the table, causing everyone to look at her. She raises her voice.

"If you keep treating me like I'm a child I'll get worse." She rolls out of the canteen in her chair. Matei gets up to follow her, but I grab his arm.

"I'll go, she obviously doesn't want to be around you at the moment." He looks at me, with pure anger and yanks his arm away. He storms out of the canteen. I follow after Emilia, who by this point is waiting at the lift.

"Leave me alone." She smells me coming. "I just want to go back to bed."

"Look Emilia," the lift opens and we go in, I crouch in front of her, "this really sucks, I get that, and I know I can't understand what you're going through but I am here for you. So is Matei." I see a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm so scared Jana." She bursts into tears.

"I know," I take her hands, "but you're strong Emilia, you can handle anything," I touch her scar, "Think about what you've been through, what didn't kill you has made you stronger." I take her other hand and put it to her face.

"Thank you." I wrap my arms around her, she whimpers into my chest until the lift doors open. I wheel her out. "I'm sorry I was so rude to Carys. I was just kind of annoyed about what happened between, well you know."

"It's not me you should be apologising to." I don't want to force her to say anything but it would be nice if they got along.

"You're right, I'll go and say sorry." She starts wheeling on her own leaving me walking behind her. Once we get to the door she doesn't even hesitate, she just goes in.


	7. Chapter 7

Carys' POV

I feel kind of bad that I didn't go with them, maybe I should be trying to get along with Matei and Emilia. I want to get along with them but I just feel so awkward around them.

When I wake up from my nap I get up and walk to the window, my head still hurts a lot so I'm really dizzy and find it difficult to walk in a straight line, as I'm walking I notice a mirror in the corner. I see myself, I look awful. The cut on my face isn't that deep but I think it might scar, I have loads of little cuts all over my body but none of them matter, not even the big one. The pain I'm feeling physically doesn't compare to how I'm feeling inside. I'm terrified that Ingrid will try to find me. The letter said she loved me, but her inner wolf wouldn't let her. She hurt me out of fear. I can't go through that again.

I hear the door open, I smell Emilia behind me. "Hi." I say, turning to the window. The trees looks extra green today. I'd give anything to be out there.

"Hi, I just wanted to come in here and apologise for being so rude to you, and I didn't thank you properly. Dr. Whitewood said you helped a lot when I was unconscious."

"Jana told you that too, I was there." I walk over and sit on my bed, still facing away from her.

"I know, I'm grateful for it, I really am sorry." She comes to my side of the bed and stops in front of me, I look at my hands. "Just because my brothers a little sensitive doesn't mean we can't get along. I'd like to be your friend." I finally look up at her, she looks so ill. She reaches her hand out.

"I'd like to be your friend too." I shake her hand. "Thank you for apologising." We smile at each other. "How are you feeling?"

"Physically or mentally?" She tries to laugh it off but I can see how much she's hurting. "I can't feel my leg, everything else hurts, I feel sick, I'm exhausted; the list goes on. And, if I'm 100% honest I'm absolutely terrified."

"I can only imagine what you're going through, but Jana and Matei, they're here for you, and I am too."

"Thank you."

We spend an hour or so getting to know each other, she tells me all about losing her parents in the fire and how she was bullied in school because of her scar. She says Meinir was the one who helped her through it. I showed her all the scars on my arms, even the ones I'd made myself. She looked shocked. I explained my breakdown and my disorders too her.

"It's weird, you see that kind of thing in books and on TV, but you never think it can happen to you." I say.

"I guess I can relate in that sense. So when you did it, when you made those scars, what was going through your mind?"

"I don't know, I mean, I remember but I just don't understand, I thought that's what I was supposed to do, the voice in my head was the woman who I thought was my mother and she's dead, she wanted me to be there with her, but really it was all me, I was basically suicidal and I didn't even know it."

"Wow, that's pretty intense."

"Yeah it was." I find myself slowly reliving that moment in my head, but instead of seeing it from my point of view, it was like I was looking over at myself. I had dreams like this when I was in recovery. Before I know it, Jana's coming in and sitting down next to me, she can see we were in a pretty deep conversation. She puts her hands on top of mine.

"You guys good now?" She asks.

"Yeah, we've a long old chat," Emilia says, I should be getting back to my room, I have another session soon. It was really nice getting to know you Carys." She smiles at me.

"You too, I'll see you later." She leaves Jana and I.

"I brought you a bagel." I take the paper bag from her. "So what did you two talk about?"

"Everything, literally everything that's happened to me since I first moved to Stoneybridge."

"Does that include me?" She asks in a flirty tone.

"Of course!" I kiss her on the cheek. Out of nowhere I start to think about Ingrid again, I have this feeling that she's just waiting for the perfect moment to attack me.

"Carys, are you okay?" Jana asks me. "You suddenly went all weird." She takes my hand. I start breathing a little too fast, and I can feel my palms getting sweaty. "Carys?" I can't breathe, my chest is tightening up. I start crying, not much at first but as time passes it becomes more intense, everything. "Shall I get a nurse?"

"No," I manage to say between breaths, "just stay."

"I think you're having a panic attack, you just have to sit through it." She keeps holding my hand even though I'm squeezing it so hard. I literally feel like I'm dying, I don't know how to describe it. I've only ever had one panic attack in my life, it was after my mum died, Rhiannon, not my real mum. I had woken up in the middle of the night, and I had forgotten what happened and I went into her room and of course, she wasn't there, I had to run into the forest, running is what keeps me calm, but it didn't really work. I had a panic attack on my own in the middle of the night. At the time it was one of the scariest things that has ever happened to me, but since then I've been through a lot worse.

I feel like everything built up inside of me and now it's exploding out of me. Jana keeps hold of my hand while I basically have a huge break down in front of her. I don't feel embarrassed, not in front of Jana. It takes about half an hour for me to calm down, but I'm still slightly breathless, my throat is all dried up.

"Could you get me a glass of water please?" I ask in a husky voice. Jana kisses me on the head and leaves the room. I lay down in my bed, pull the sheets up and curl up in a ball. My breathing begins to return to a normal pace, my eyes start to close, and just as I'm about to drop off to sleep, I smell her. All the panic comes rushing back, I go straight back into my panic attack. I look around me, it's still full daylight but I can smell, and feel her getting closer, I bring myself to the window, furiously looking for her, but I see nothing, the smell is getting closer and closer by the second, until I feel arms pull me to the ground, and everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

Jana's POV

The glass shatters around my feet and water splashes everywhere as I look down on the floor by the window, which is wide open, where there is pool of blood. Carys is gone. The first thing I do is run to the window, even though we're two stories up, there's no sign of her on the ground. I sniff around, the smell of blood overpowers everything but I can still smell Carys, and someone else. Ingrid. I run out of the room and sprint to the canteen to find Rhydian, if anyone can find her it's him.

"Rhydian, she's gone!" I shout to the Canteen, Rhydian, Maddy and Matei all immediatley run after me, I lead them her room for them to see the state that Ingrid left the room in. They smell her too. "We have to go after them!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ingrid's dangerous." Maddy says.

"Exactly, that why we need to go now!"

"Maddy's right, we should tell Segolia and let them handle this, we can't risk getting hurt ourselves Jana." Rhydian says as he tries to stop me from leaving. I turn to face him.

"I'm not losing her again." I say in an angry manner. "Please, help me find her." They look at each other, but they eventually agree. "You call your parents Rhydian, let's go outside below the window and sniff around." We run down the stairs and get out to the courtyard while Rhydian calls Gerwyn. I sniff around, I can smell them both.

"Dad, is mum with you? It's Carys, she's disappeared." I take the phone from Rhydian.

"Ingrid's back, she took Carys."

"We're on our way." Gerwyn says and hangs up.

"I'll go and tell Emilia what's happening." Matei says and runs back inside. I decide we're going to need all the help we can get, I get my phone out and call TJ.

"Can you get to Newcastle General Hospital in the next 20 minutes? Get Selina too, we need the whole pack." I hang up before he has a chance to answer. Next I call Tom and Shannon, who are already on their way, but it's a long drive. Matei comes back out to us.

"I'm sorry Jana, I have to stay here with Emilia, she's gotten worse, good luck though." He comes and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you." He goes back in. "Okay, Maddy, you stay here and wait for everyone phone me when they're here, Rhydian and I will look around the grounds." She nods, and Rhydian and I start searching.

"They can't have gone far yet, where would she have taken her?" He asks me.

"I don't know, anywhere, most likely the wild, but there's no forest for miles around here. We're pretty close to the city." I say sniffing around.

"I think we should call Segolia, they can help."

"No, they don't know how dangerous Ingrid is, what if she hurts her." I start to cry. "I won't let anything happen to her." He pulls me in for a hug.

"We'll find her." He says as I sob into his t-shirt.

We search the whole perimeter of the hospital, nothing. Not even a scent. By the time we get back to Maddy, Ceri and Gerwyn have arrived.

"What happened? Why was she left alone?" Gerwyn asks.

"I was just getting her water and when I got back the window was open, there was blood on the floor and she was gone." I'm still crying. I hug Ceri.

"She can't have gone far, let's go." She says.

"Mum, we have to be careful, Ingrid's insane, we don't know what kind of mindset she's in."

"We can handle her, there's five of us and only one of her." We set off down the road on foot and into the woods, following her scent, but we start to lose it. I come to a sudden stop.

"I don't think they went this way." I say sniffing around.

"Well she wouldn't have stayed in the city, Ingrid hates humans." I start walking back towards the city.

"Jana!" Rhydian shouts after me.

"Her scent leads this way." I follow not only the scent, but my instincts. I can practically hear Rhydian roll his eyes as he tells everyone to follow me. We start running again, I'm a good 20 metres ahead of everyone else. I need to find her. As I run I dial TJ's number.

"How far are you? We're on James Street."

"We're just around the corner." We hang up on each other. It's not long before TJ and Selina join us. There's no time for introductions so they simply nod to Rhydian and the others.

"It's Carys." I say breathlessly.

"Carys? As in your ex girlfriend Carys?"

"She's not my ex anymore, I love her. She's been taken by this psycho Wolfblood from the old pack, she was exiled for what she did to her before, and now she's doing it again." We whizz through the city until we reach the marina, we sprint to the end of the pier, and that's where the scent stops. They must have got in the water, to wash their scents away. Or maybe Ingrid was trying to drown her. What if she already has? No, I can't think like this, I have to have hope.

"We need a boat." Rhydian says. He spots a paddle boat on the next pier, it only holds two people. Rhydian and I run to it before anyone else gets the chance to stop us. I can pick up a little bit of Carys' scent, because it's so specific to me. Other Wolfbloods know her scent, but not like I do. We paddle and paddle until in the distance as the sun is setting we see another small boat with two people on it. It has to be them. Suddenly my phone rings, it could be her so I stop paddling. But it's Matei, I answer anyway.

"Not now Matei, I think we've found them." I was about to hang up but I hear a little croak come from him.

"It's Emilia."

"Jana, we have to go." Rhydian says I shush him

"What happened?"

"She tried to get up, she collapsed, started having a seizure. They won't let me into her room. Something's really wrong."

"You have to stay calm, I'll get Carys and we'll be back as soon as we can. She'll be fine Matei, I promise." I hang up, feeling guilty, but Emilia's not the only one in danger right now. Rhydian asks me about it but I just keep paddling furiously.


	9. Chapter 9

Carys' POV

I woke up feeling completely unable to move. I can barely even move my eyes. I manage to look up and see that Ingrid has me in her arms. I can't even scream I'm so weak. She carries my lifeless body through the city, the sun is slowly going down, there's not many people around. No one really notices that anything's wrong. Slowly but eventually my strength builds back up. I manage to roll myself out of Ingrid's once strong arms and land on the floor. She crouches down next to me and strokes my face.

"I want to help." She's completely deluded if she thinks this is helping me. "And, I want you to show me." I slowly bring myself to my feet. She looks at the big city around her. "I want to know why this human life has you so wrapped up in it."

"Get away from me." I try to run but after the first step I start to fall. She catches me and starts carrying me again. I'm almost unconscious. She takes me to the pier where we get into a boat. I try my hardest to scramble away but I'm useless. My heart is pounding and my head is spinning, my arms and legs feel like jelly, and I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. She figures out how to row the small paddle boat. And we start drifting out.

"I know you saw my letter." She says, sitting me up against the edge of the boat. "I meant every word of it. I want you." She takes my hand.

"I'm with Jana, I love her." And angry look comes across her face. She drops my hand and continues paddling until I can barely see the city lights anymore, only the orange glow of the sunset. "Just take me back to the hospital. They'll help you, they know about us now." She doesn't say a word.

"Carys!" I hear Jana's voice, my adrenaline starts pumping and I sit up to look around, in the distance I see a tiny dot, another boat. Jana's in there.

"Let her go!" It's Rhydian.

Ingrid stands up, making the boat rock, I yank her down. I'm not risking drowning, not when I'm this close to making it out of this boat alive.

"How did they know?" She yells at me.

"Because they're my pack." I try to scream back at her. I push her back and lean on the edge of the boat. "Jana! I'm here." They come closer faster. I feel Ingrid's hand press on the back of my head. She pushes my face under the water, holding my hands behind my back. She pulls me back out for a moment.

"I didn't want it to end like this. We could be happy!" She shoves me back in. The water is ice cold. The choppy water pushes against my face. The more I struggle the dizzier I get, my lungs burn for air, blood pounds behind my eyes. I have nothing left in me, I let the darkness engulf me, say goodbye to my fears, my love, my pack, and I give in.

A cold breeze crosses my skin, then it's joined my a warm hand on my face, then a kiss on my forehead. I open eyes and see the fiery red hair I thought I'd never see again.

"Did I die?" I whisper.

"Carys!" Jana touches my face with both hands. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up." She kisses me on my dry lips. I find the strength to sit up.

"I was drowning?" I say to my beautiful girlfriend. I look over to my other side and see my parents. I hug them immediatley.

"She tried, she tried to kill you." My mother cries. She keeps hugging me. "I'm so glad you're safe Cariad, we've been worried sick."

"What happened?"

"We got to your boat, Rhydian hit Ingrid over the head and knocked her out, you were hanging over the edge of the boat, you had no heartbeat you weren't breathing. Rhydian pulled you on to our boat and we paddled like mad, I called an ambulance and by the time we got to the pier it was already there. They resuscitated you and brought you back to the hospital."

"So I died for like a few minutes."

"About 10 minutes actually." My dad says. "You were on life support for 3 days, and in a coma for 9. I'm so happy to see you." He kisses my head.

"Where's Rhydian?" I ask searching around, I see him sitting in an armchair in the dark corner. He looks completely broken. "Rhydian." He gets up, walks over to me and hugs me. He's crying.

"I killed her." He whispers. I hug him tight and I don't let go.

"You did it for me. And I'm so grateful. It's okay, I'm fine."

"I missed you." He pulls away and looks at me.

"I'm right here." Suddenly Matei and Emilia cross my mind. "Emilia. Is she still sick?" I ask Jana. She nods sombrely.

"Her cancer's spread, pretty much everywhere. She's had surgery. They took her leg."

"Oh my God. Take me to her. Please Jana." She looks at my parents who nod, even though they don't want me going anywhere.

"You have to use this though, you have to build your strength up again though." She brings over a wheelchair.

"Fine." I let my parents help me into it. Jana and I go out into the hall, where Maddy, Tom and Shannon are sitting. "Hi." They all look up at me and rush over to me, fussing over me, asking questions, telling me they love me.

"Thank you guys for being here, I'm doing okay, and I love you all too. I have to go and see Emilia. But please don't go anywhere." They all nod and let us go. The journey feels long, even though it's only really down a few halls. Emilia's been moved to a private room. Matei is sitting next to her holding her hand. He stands when he see's me.

"Carys, you're okay." He actually seems genuinely happy to see me.

"Yeah, I am. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. Emilia?" He touches her arm and quietly tries to wake her up. "Carys is here." I see her eyes open, Matei adjusts her bed so she's sitting up.

"Hi." Her voice is horse.

"Emilia, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She laughs, but it's followed by a few coughs. "The cancer's in my lungs. Enough about me, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine but, I wanna know about you."

"I'm doing okay, today's actually a better day. I haven't been sick once. But the chemo has started to make my hair come out." She casually pulls out a small chunk of her beautiful locks. "A tumour has grown in my chest, they're going to cut it out tomorrow, and I'm going to keep having chemo after that."

"What are your chances?" I ask.

"They're actually pretty good." She coughs some more and I see a little bit of blood come up. She sees my face when I notice. "That happens a lot. Apparently it's normal." I wheel myself closer to her bed and take her hand that isn't bloody. Matei wipes the blood from her mouth and her hand. It's funny how last time I saw her, she was mad at him for babying her, but now she doesn't really have a choice.

"You're so strong." I look down and see the empty space where her other leg should be. "Did it hurt?"

"Not like you'd think. But yeah. I just feel, I feel like I'm not me anymore."

 **"Your body is not you, your soul is you, and they can't cut into your soul."** I kiss her hand. A single tear rolls down her cheek which Matei promptly wipes away.

"We should let her get some sleep." Jana says.

"Okay, goodnight Emilia, and good luck for tomorrow. Night Matei."

"Thank you." She says.

"Night guys." Jana says wheeling me out of the room. My heart breaks for that little girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Jana's POV

Seeing Carys' eyes open was the most amazing thing in the world, I really thought that maybe I wouldn't see those blue gems again. I want so badly to spend some time alone, but I know she needs time with her family too. So after I take her to see Emilia I leave her alone with them and go and talk to Tom, Shannon and Maddy. Tom and Shan drove from London and now they've driven from Stoneybridge to the city every day and night. And Maddy's been at Rhydian's side 24/7. He's not taking it very well.

"Hey." I sit down next to Maddy.

"Hey, how is she?" Shannon asks as she crosses the hall to sit next to me.

"She seems fine, the doctor's with her now. He said before than there's nothing seriously wrong, her head is a lot better. He said it's a miracle that she's doing so well. But now that she's awake it might be a different story."

"And what about Emilia, how's she doing?" Tom asks.

"She's okay, they still haven't told her about her dad. Her doctor wants to wait until she's feeling a little better, plus they can't find him right now. Hopeful we'll all be out of her soon."

"So what's gonna happen, with you and Carys?" Tom gets a little quieter in case she can hear.

"Yeah, is she going to stay in the city?" Shannon chimes in.

"I don't know, she just woke up we haven't talked about it." I look over to Maddy, she's just sat in silence looking kind of down. "You okay Mads?"

"Yeah, it's just Rhydian. Since what happened he's been a mess. He won't eat, he won't sleep. He lies awake at night thinking about what he did. I've tried telling him he did the right thing but he feels so guilty."

"It can't be easy for you either." I hold her hand.

"Well we haven't been working either so we're probably not going to be able to pay our rent this month. So no, it's not easy but we'll get by. Things could be worse."

After we sit and talk, Tom and Shannon go back to Tom's and Maddy convinces Rhydian to come home for the night. His been sleeping in that armchair since the accident. I go back into Carys' room.

"Hey, what did the doctor say?" I ask her.

"He wants to keep me for another night, maybe two, but he said everything looks fine." Carys sits up and hugs me, she budges up in her bed to make room for me.

"Well I'll be here no matter what."

"Mum, dad, can you give us a minute to talk?"

"Sure, we'll go get you some dinner." Ceri and Gerwyn leave us alone.

"Is everything okay?" I lie back.

"Yeah, I just wanted talk." She lays down next to me and holds my hand. "I think, I mean obviously I want to be with you but, I think I'm gonna go back to Stoneybridge, just for a while, and then I could come and stay with you for a bit? Like, if that's okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, but why do you wanna go home? Don't you want to live with me? I can get you a job with Segolia, almost the entire staff are Wolfbloods now."

"It's not that I don't but, I'm still young and I've had like a rough time, I think I need to be with my family. And I'm gonna try and convince Rhydian to come and stay for like a week, he seems really down."

"Okay, uh, yeah I understand."

"There's something else, and this one isn't my choice. My mum thinks you should go home, and like, I don't know collect yourself. I think she's worried about you." I sit up.

"I'm fine, I want to be here for you. Especially if you're going home after this."

"The thing is, Jana. I sort of agree with her, and so does my dad. I think you've had as just hard time as I've had. Maybe you could go back to the pack for a little bit, and be with your family, or just go back to Katrina, and Segolia. I'm sure your friends miss you."

"I don't get it, you want me gone?" I feel a little bit hurt.

"No, no not at all. I just want us both to be okay, on our own, before we throw ourselves into this life that I don't think either of us are ready for." She takes my other hand and sits up turning to face me. "Do you know what I mean? I'm not saying we should break up, that's not what I want. I'm saying that, I still don't know who I am, I don't think I'm a city girl, not yet anyway."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." A tear rolls down my cheek.

"Hey," She turns my head to hers and gives me a little kiss, "This is a good thing for us." She kisses me again until we're lying down side by side. She puts her head to mine. "I'll love you until the day I die."

"I'll love you until the end of time." We laugh.

"Typical Jana, always trying to out do everyone." We kiss again when Matei walks in. I get the same feeling as the last few times he's walked in on us.

"Uh, sorry, it's just, I don't know what to do." I get up and walk to him. He's crying again.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Carys asks.

"No, well yeah she has cancer, but no I'm just," He sighs, "I'm just so lost and I can't do this on my own," He breaks down, "Not anymore, I can't do it." He hugs me and drops to the floor, I cradle him as he cries into my shoulder.

"You're okay, you're okay Matei." I stroke his head and rock him back and forth, I look back to Carys who is sitting there in shock. She gets out of bed, finds he footing and comes and sits on the floor next to us.

"Listen Matei." She takes his face. "It's hard but we have to be okay, yeah? Emilia needs you. You're her big brother. Big brothers are important. I was lost without mine. He's always gonna be there to pick me up, so you have stay strong in this." He nods to her, still crying. "You have Jana, and me to talk to if you need to." She hugs him tight. He stops whimpering and hugs her back. To think these two once found each other threatening, now they've both shown each other their weaknesses. He's seen her in her dark moments, now she's helping him through his. It's hard to think I won't be with this beautiful creature for a bit. She's my world, but maybe she shouldn't be. Maybe I need to have other things to live for too.


	11. Chapter 11

Carys' POV

Mum and Dad have gone home to get the house ready for me to come back, they're setting up a bed for me downstairs because I won't able to manage the stairs yet. My doctor said it's likely I can go home tomorrow, if not then maybe sooner. Rhydian is sat next to my bed keeping me company, while Jana's dealing with stuff at work.

"You did the right thing." I say taking his hand.

"I don't feel like I did." He seems like a completely different person.

"Rhydian, if you hadn't done that, she would have killed me, and she wouldn't have stopped there, she's go after you and Jana and everyone we love."

"She was mentally ill."

"But she was also wild, she wouldn't have accepted any kind of medical help. She was doomed from the moment she started to lose it." He looks up at me with tears in his eyes, Mum says he hasn't even cried once. "It's okay to be sad, it was terrifying, for all of us." He bursts into tears and buries his face in the sheets. I rock him back and forth, struggling to hold back the tears myself. I want us all to be okay. After a while he stops crying. "Come on, take me to get some food." He helps me into my wheelchair. We get out to the hall and everyone's gone, Maddy, Tom and Shannon are back in Stoneybridge for the day, hoping I'll be back there soon too.

I feel awful for telling Jana she should go, but we'll stay in touch, it won't be like the last time she left. Rhydian and I sit in the canteen eating our food.

"I'm not just..." Rhydian starts to talk, "I'm not just upset about what I did, I'm upset that I let it go that far, if I had listened to Jana and followed you straight away, maybe you wouldn't have ended up in a coma."

"Rhydian, you have no reason to feel guilty, no one could have known how far Ingrid would go. Even I didn't think she would do what she did, or tried to do." He looks over to me. "I need a favour."

"Anything."

"I need you to make a promise," He nods, "Promise you'll get through this, get a therapist or counsellor, anything, I just want you to be okay. I'm going back to therapy too." At first he looks a bit confused by my suggestion, but then he nods.

"Okay. I want to be okay too." He smiles at me, it's the first time I've seen him smile since I woke up. It's good to see even if it's not a whole-hearted smile.

"Carys," My doctor comes over to us, "I've been looking for you everywhere." He sits down.

"Is everything okay?"

"Better than okay, I've looked at all of the results from all your tests, you're okay, you can go home."

"Really? Today?"

"Yep!" Rhydian smiles at me again.

"Thank you! Oh my God, this is great." The sooner I get home, the sooner I can sort myself out and get back to normal with Jana.

We leave our food and go back up to my room, I get dressed in the clothes that mum and dad brought me. I take a few minutes to say goodbye to Matei and Emilia. Matei even hugs me and thanks me for helping him out. Emilia gets emotional too. I'm usually the one thanking other people for helping me, but today these too are so grateful for me just saying and doing what any decent person would do. It just goes to show that treating people how you want to be treated actually pays off. I wish Emilia luck and exchange numbers with Matei so he can keep me updated.

Rhydian calls a taxi and before we know it, we're on our way back to Stoneybridge. Mum, Dad and Maddy are waiting outside the house to greet us. I still have to keep using my wheelchair which sucks, but once the full moon hits tomorrow, I'll start to heal a bit faster. Before we get out of the car, I convince Rhydian to stay at home with us, Maddy too, until he's feeling more himself. I think we're going to be okay.

I call Jana when I get inside.

"My doctor cleared me, I'm home."

"That's great, I just got home too. I'm so happy you're okay." She sounds upset.

"You don't sound happy, Jana we talked about this, you said you were okay with this."

"I am, it's not that. I just got off the phone with Matei, Emilia's real dad turned up at the hospital."

"Oh right, are they okay?"

"Yeah I think so, Matei's just feeling extra protective. His name's Jerry, he wants to take them both back to London, where he lives."

"Oh, are you going to be okay with out them around?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I've got Katrina and everyone. And you. I just think Matei is going to have a hard time letting someone else take care of his sister. But Jerry works for the Segolia branch in London with your sister, he got the job through Matei and Emilia's mum, it was sort of like a bribe to keep him away from them. So anyway they'll all be going to Norway tomorrow, I'll see them then."

"Is Emilia okay to go?"

"Yeah, she'll be her normal wolf self when she transforms, but when she turns back she'll be sick again."

"That sucks."

"Are you going to Norway?"

"I don't think so, mum thinks I should go in Maddy's den, just in case something goes wrong, but Maddy's going to stay with me. I think we might go next time though. I have to go, mum's making lamb for tea, I'll text you later."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you." I hang up.

 **Okay so this Chapter is really short but I'm assuming that the next one is going to be really long and possibly split between both girls' POV's so get excited, I may be setting myself up for failure but I'm going to try my very best to get it up before the end of the year!**

 **I'm going to be starting another Wolfblood OC story which might also become a series, so make sure to favourite me and turn your story alerts on!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so this chapter is very long, I recommend getting comfortable with a cup of tea. There is one more chapter to come after this and that will be the end of the series, however I'm working on something that goes along with the series but it's a bit more adult so only read it if you're 18+, I hope you enjoy this as I've worked really hard on it!**

Jana's POV

I haven't seen Carys in a few months now. We've called each other almost everyday and we text most of the time but I've been really busy with work, both at Segolia and the Kafe. She works with Maddy and Rhydian at Segolia Newcastle, Sweeney jumped at the chance to have her on her team.

It's been nice to be back in the city though, me and Katrina have been getting a lot closer. TJ and Selena come round all the time and we just sit around watching films and stuff.

Matei and Emilia moved to London with their dad, Emilia's getting some really good specialist treatment at Segolia, and they're both getting along with Emilia's dad, he's called Jonathon. I've been up to see them a few times and she's looking quite well. She lost her hair at the start of her treatment but it's started to grow back now.

I really miss Carys, it's different to last time we were apart. I think back then I was just trying to get away from how strongly I felt for her but now all I want to do is tell her how much I love her everyday. I want to be with her everyday. We've been talking about what to do for Christmas, I can't get away from work to go and stay with her so she's coming to stay with me while Katrina's back home with her family, she's staying until Christmas Day and getting the train back for midday. It would be her first Christmas with her family but we've made a plan to alternate where we go each year, next year we'll go to hers for the holidays. Matei and Emilia are also coming to stay with us which is super exciting, but they're not coming until tomorrow so I'll get to spend some alone time with Carys.

I've decorated the whole flat all red and white for Christmas and I've gone out and bought a huge real tree that almost touches the ceiling. We're going to decorate it together.

The door knocks and my heart skips a beat, I can't wait to see her. I sprint downstairs to the closed Kafe to let her in. I swing the door open and feel breathless when I look at her. She instantly rushes in to kiss and hug me. I've missed this so much.

"Oh my God," She laughs as we pull apart, "I didn't realise just how much I needed that."

"Come on," I take her hand, "You're gonna love the flat." I help her carry her luggage upstairs and set it all down in my room.

"Holy moly, this is insane Jana!"

"Christmas is by far my favourite human holiday, in the wild we just celebrate the new year and it's hardly a party. So now that I have a flat I wanted to go all out. Do you like it?"

"I love it, I thought my house looked like Santa's Grotto but this is like the whole damn North Pole."

"Yeah, maybe I did go a little bit overboard." We laugh. "Can we get Chinese?"

We sit around all evening picking at our food and watching Christmas films. We decorate the tree, I lift Carys up to put the star on the top. I made sure to hang mistletoe in pretty much all the door ways so we end up kissing like every 10 minutes.

We go to bed pretty early, she's had a long journey here.

"So how is everything back home? I haven't heard from the others much."

"It's been okay, the first couple of weeks were harder than I anticipated, not for me particularly, mostly for Rhydian. But he's a lot better now, he goes to his counsellor and we go to work and it's like he's almost back to normal. Maddy and him have both been staying with us at home, they've properly moved out of their flat now."

"Oh right, are they planning on getting a new place?"

"I don't think so, not for a while anyway. They've been arguing a bit, well most days actually. Rhydian's always waking me up in the night so we can go for a run to blow off some steam. I think Maddy's just a little bit annoyed to be in a house full of people, she likes her space. It's not proper arguing, it's just little tiffs. I'm sure it's just because everything is so cramped in the house."

"They'll be okay, it's them. They could never really fall apart. Like us." I smile at her and she kisses me. "What about Bryn? How's human life treating him these days?"

"I think he loves it, he doesn't want to admit it though. He's made two friends and he goes round their houses all the time, he told me he wants them to come over to our house but he's worried someone will let the secret slip."

"Why doesn't he just tell them?"

"He's going to, but not yet, he wants to form a strong friendship first."

"That's fair."

"What about your friends? How is everyone here?"

"Good, TJ and Selina have finally admitted that they love each other and they're dating now, it's kind of incredible how well things are going here, Imara's not on my case all the time, Dr. Whitewood and Jeffries are now on the Board of Administrators for Segolia, they're the first humans ever to be on the board. They're kind of like ambassadors for humans, it's pretty cool. Have Matei and Emilia stayed in touch with you still?"

"Yeah a little bit, Emilia sends me photos of the progress of her hair growing back all the time. Matei sometimes calls me if he's getting a bit overwhelmed just talk things through."

"Yeah me too." That was a lie, he hasn't really spoken to me that much. I have no idea why I said that but I just keep talking. "I went up to see them, Emilia's getting used to her prosthetic, she's like a pro with it now. I did catch her in a weak moment though, sometimes when she wears the fake leg for too long she starts to blister, she'd been in pain all day and she hid it from me because she didn't want to ruin my trip, I went up to her room one evening to say goodnight and her dad and Matei were both in there trying to get her to stop crying and trying to sooth the pain, she got a bit hysterical when she spotted me. It was hard to see."

"It's so weird seeing someone you see as strong break down, but at the same time is strangely reassuring, like, it makes you know that not everybody is perfect and we all have off days."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"You make light of everything, you help me see the bright side to every little thing."

"I guess I'm just perfect." She laughs, then we kiss more, and more and then, you know.

I have the most beautiful dream that me and Carys are married and all grown up, we have little kids running around our country house and get to run wild through the woods at full moon, it's all so perfect, and I just know it's going to be real someday.

Carys' POV

Spending yesterday with Jana was so perfect, she's turned her flat into a winter wonderland and wakes me up with breakfast and a hot chocolate, my favourite. Matei and Emilia are coming tonight, Emilia's been texting me non-stop about how excited she is, we've become pretty close since I left the hospital. Same with Matei, he calls me for advice and comforting words, which I guess I've gotten pretty good at now. From my point of view it seems like he's finding Emilia's cancer more difficult than she is, but after what Jana told me I'm guessing it's just as hard for her. Jana and I spend most of the day in bed and few hours on the couch watching classic Christmas movies, later we go downstairs to the Kafe and start setting up a little party for the four of us. The Kafe's been closed over Christmas break because Katrina's back in Stoneybridge with her family. We hang tinsel layered with fairy lights absolutely everywhere. I bought a load of presents for everyone so while Jana's not looking I put everything into stockings and hide them under the counter for later. Jana's bought another Christmas tree so we decorate that too, everything looks amazing. We're probably a little bit too proud of ourselves.

"Hello?" We smell Matei and Emilia.

"Merry Christmas!" They come inside with presents in their hands and big smiles on their faces, it's really good to see them they basically drop the presents and run over to hug us, well Matei runs, Emilia limps. Something kind of weird happens, after we all hug, Matei kind of hangs on to me for a little bit longer. He sort of shakes it off and smiles.

"Was the journey okay?" Jana asks as we usher them around the table.

"Yeah, dad dropped us off just by the bridge, the stairs down here were a bit of a challenge but I made it in one piece." Emilia laughs. "Anyway, we got you these." She picks up the two presents wrapped in shiny red paper and hands them to us.

"Shall we save them for Christmas?" I ask Jana.

"No, you have to open them now so we can see your reaction!" Emilia's so excited.

Jana goes first, she tears through the paper so quickly it's probably a world record, they've given her a beautiful faux fur coat, it's not too bulky or posh, it's Jana's exact style.

"Oh my God, this is amazing!"

"We thought you could wear it out on your missions and stuff, to keep you warm." Matei says.

"Thank you guys so much, I love it!" She hugs them both.

Now it's my turn. I like to savour it when I open presents, I peel back the tape slowly trying to keep the wrapping paper nice but Jana gets a bit too excited and ends up helping me open it. Inside is a book, it's old and the cover is beautifully illustrated. It's Peter Pan. I almost start crying.

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?" Emilia says. "Matei picked it out." I told Matei a few weeks ago that I used to have this book when I was younger, it was my favourite but I lost it when we moved to Newcastle.

"Did I get it right?" He asks, looking at me with his cub eyes.

"You got it perfect Matei, thank you so much." I tear up. I get up and give him a big tight hug. It's so thoughtful and sweet. I can't stop looking at it. I shake myself out of my trance and go behind the counter to get the stockings.

"I got you all these," I hand the stockings out to the three of them, "It's gonna be pretty hard to follow that but I did my best."

"These are so cute!" Emilia looks through hers. I didn't get them anything too special, just little cute knick-knacks that reminded me of them, but I did get them all these cute little wolf statues that look like them when they transform, I found them in a little boutique in the train station yesterday. I got them things like chocolate coins and candy canes, stuff that Rhiannon would put in my stocking.

I've been trying really hard to make this Christmas a good one, all the memories I have of Christmas have turned sour. My whole childhood was a lie, including every Christmas. I've been doing pretty well, it's the 23rd and it's been pretty good so far. Mum and dad have decided to make all these new traditions, it's was going to be our first Christmas with the whole real family, but I'm not there now, it's okay though, there's always next year.

"Damn," Jana looks at her phone, "It's Imara, I have to get to work." She starts to get ready to go.

"Really? Right now?"

"I'm sorry," She kisses my cheek, "I'll see you guys later." She puts on her new coat and rushes out the front door, she didn't even get to go through the whole stocking.

"Well that sucks." I was hoping Imara would at least give her a few days off, I guess she wouldn't have called her in if it wasn't really important.

"Don't worry, we can still have fun until she's home." Matei says.

"Actually I'm pretty tired, I think I'll go to bed."

"Sure, okay, I've set up Katrina's room for you, you don't mind sharing right?" I say as I help them carry their bags upstairs, Emilia has to take it pretty slow.

"That's fine, we've shared a million times before." She says breathlessly.

Matei helps her get the prosthetic off and helps her get into bed, it's cool to see that she's accepting his help. I leave the two of them alone for a while. After she's finally ready for bed, Matei joins me on the couch and turn the TV on. He seems pretty quiet.

"Are you okay?" He's not even looking at the TV he's just kind of staring down at the ground. "Matei?"

"Sorry, uh yeah I'm fine."

"Okay," I turn the TV off, "Talk to me, you haven't said a word since you sat down."

"No it's fine, just don't worry about me."

"Matei."

"It just gets hard around this time of year, especially now that Emilia's ill." He tears up a little bit. "I guess I'm... I'm scared, I don't know."

"Of losing her?" He nods, then suddenly he breaks down, trying to keep his whimper silent. "Look how far she's come, the doctors said the chemo is working."

"I know but it's in the back of mind all the time. And Emilia, she's been having panic attacks almost every night. I just don't know if I can keep going on like this, it's too much." He's a mess, I take his hand.

"It won't be this way forever, you'll both be fine. You just need to take care of yourself too." Suddenly he looks up at me with a strange expression on his face, like he's confused. Without warning he swoops in and kisses me. I'm so shocked that I don't really pull away, then eventually he does.

"I'm sorry, I'll just-" He gets up and walks away into Katrina's room, leaving me dazed, confused and riddled with guilt.

Jana's POV

Imara had me running around the city chasing some rouge Wolfblood, he has some kind of mental disorder and had become dangerous to the rest of us, I managed to catch him but it took a few hours. Everyone is already in bed by the time I get home. Carys has tidied up the whole flat, I tried to find my stocking but I think she's put that away too. When I go into my room Carys is already asleep. I really want to cuddle up to her but I know her too well, I can tell somethings upset her, she does this thing where she curls up her toes and grinds her teeth in her sleep, only when something's wrong though. I could wake her up and ask her, but I know she's still pretty tired, and tomorrow's Christmas Eve so we all need to be wide awake for the day of fun I have planned. Hopefully Imara won't call me into Segolia.

Emilia comes in to wake us up in the morning, I was hoping to wake everyone up to the smell of bacon but I guess I'm pretty exhausted. Instead Matei's cooking for all of us.

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve!" Emilia's really in the Christmas spirit today, I guess she's just really trying to stay on the positive side of things. She tries her best to drag us out of bed and we all go out into the kitchen. Matei serves us each a big plate of food for breakfast.

"So Jana, what's the plan for today?" Emilia asks.

"Well, I thought we could down to Winter Wonderland and ride the ferris wheel and the carousel and have hot chocolates and everything, and then maybe go to the cinema?"

"Oh cool, I've never been on any rides before." Emilia digs in.

"You up for it Carys?" I ask, she's away with the fairies.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah should be fun." She picks at her food, there's definitley something wrong.

"I don't wanna be a killjoy, but I feel kind of sick, is it cool if I just hang out here today?" Matei says, he seems a bit miserable too.

"Come on Matei, it's Christmas Eve!" Emilia begs.

"Nah, I really don't feel so good, sorry guys." He walks off back to Katrina's room, not before giving Carys a weird look, she doesn't notice it. Maybe they had a fight last night or something.

"I'm just gonna go outside for some air." Carys leaves her full plate of food behind.

"Do you want me to-" She shuts the door behind her, "Come with you?"

"Maybe she's got what Matei's got." Emilia says.

"I don't think either of them are ill, something's wrong. What was Matei like this morning?"

"I don't know, I guess he was kind of weird. But last night, I don't know."

"What?"

"Well after you left, he helped me get into bed and stuff and he started to cry and he said it was just because he missed our parents, or his dad and our mum, but I don't know maybe something more is going on."

"What about Carys? Did you notice her acting weird at all?"

"I went to bed pretty much straight after you left but I did hear her crying too. Do you think they maybe got into an argument or something?"

"I don't know, I feel like she would have told me by now. I'm actually quite worried, I'll go out and talk to her.

Carys' POV

I had a horrible sleep, I feel like I wasn't even asleep I was just sort of lying there, I heard Jana come in but I was too scared to talk to her. Why did I just let him kiss me?

I sit outside the Kafe with a hot coffee and call Rhydian.

"Hey, how you doing?" He asks.

"I did something stupid Rhydian, and I don't know what to do." I realise I'm crying and practically screaming down the phone.

"Calm down, take a deep breath," I follow his instructions, "What happened?"

"I kissed Matei." I bite my lips.

"As in, the guy who's supposedly in love with Jana? How? Explain this to me, because this isn't you."

"I know, I don't know how it happened. She's never going to want to see me ever again. Please help me fix this."

"Talk me through it, what were you and him doing before the kiss?" He says I can hear Maddy in the background.

"What kiss?" She says.

"She kissed Matei."

"Rhydian!" I yell.

"Who?" Maddy asks.

"Carys."

"Rhydian stop!"

"Sorry, tell me what happened."

"Well, he was pretty upset about Emilia and everything and he was crying and I was trying to make him feel better and then he just looked up and kissed me out of nowhere."

"So he kissed you? Carys, you didn't do anything wrong!" I don't say anything. "Did you pull away?" Silence, again. "Okay you have to tell her, otherwise you'll feel guilty forever."

"I can't, I don't want to lose her!"

"There's no other way out of this, okay there's three options, either you tell her and she breaks up with you, you keep it a secret and ruin the relationship by having secrets and she breaks up with you, or you tell her and she forgives you."

"Even if she did forgive me she wouldn't forgive Matei, she'd lose a friend. There's no good outcome to this Rhydian." I smell her coming. "I have to go." I hang up on him, dry my tears and watch her walk out of the front door.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She sits next to me.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just tired still." I drag it out even more.

"I know you Carys." I ignore her. "I know everything there is to know about you, I know you can't sleep without something in between your knees, I know your favourite colour is green, I know that your favourite thing about me is that I always want to help people." She holds my hand. "So why won't you let me help you?"

"Honestly Jana, it's nothing, I'm fine. It's just from the long journey up here and the late nights and everything."

"You promise?"

"Promise." I kiss her in the most convincingly normal way I can.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Just Rhydian and Maddy, they were just asking about you and the others, come on let's get ready to go out." I take her hand and we go back upstairs.

It takes us a while to walk to Winter Wonderland because Emilia is pretty slow, but we get there eventually and it's pretty busy, but not as busy as we thought it would be. There's no queue for the ferris wheel but the problem is there's only two seats on each carriage.

"I've been on it loads with TJ, you guys go ahead, I'll watch you." Jana says. So Emilia and I get on and start riding up to the top. I guess I've kept pretty quiet today, I don't want to let anything slip. I know Jana still doesn't believe that I'm fine, and Emilia's on to me too.

"How cool is this view?" She says.

"Yeah it's so cool." My tone is kind of sarcastic. "Sorry."

"What's up with you and Matei?" How could she possibly know that it's to do with him?

"What do you mean?" I play it cool.

"There was some obvious tension between you today, and I heard you last night." She heard me crying into my pillow, I was trying to be as discreet as possible. "Don't be embarrassed, he cried too. Did you guys have a fight?"

"No, I'm fine, it's nothing to do with him. I was just exhausted and emotional."

"I may be dying but I'm not stupid." It feels like I've been punched in the chest. She realises what she's said.

"You're dying?" Everything slows down.

"We're not talking about me."

"Does Matei know?"

"Carys-"

"You have to tell him."

"I will. Just not yet."

"Today," I take her hand, "You'll feel better once you tell him."

"Fine," She sighs, "And you have to tell me what's bugging you."

"I can't, I-" She's giving me this look, and when I look back at her I know I can trust her but this will really upset her, I don't think she needs that right now.

"Just forget about me for a second, forget what's going on with me and think about yourself, I can tell you need to get this weight off your shoulders."

"You're gonna be mad at me."

"Maybe, but we're friends. Don't forget that. I'm her for-"

"I kissed Matei! Well actually he kissed me but I didn't pull away as soon as it happened and I should have but he was so upset and I knew it was making him feel better and I just wanted to help him!"

"How could you do that to Jana?" She's shocked, it's definitley not what she was expecting to hear.

"I didn't mean to, I should have stopped him as soon as it happened, God I'm so stupid. Do you hate me?"

"No, no of course I don't hate you. I mean it's a little bit weird, but I understand why you didn't stop straight away. You have to tell Jana."

"I can't, she'll hate me."

"She won't, she loves you, and it's pretty clear you love her or you wouldn't be so stressed about this."

"I just don't think I'm brave enough." Suddenly the ferris wheel comes to a halt, and not just a gentle stop a harsh, screeching standstill. The carriage rocks, almost tipping us out, we can hear people screaming below us. We gently lean forward to look down to the carriages below us, there's a young girl, about Emilia's age, dangling from a beam a few carriages below us. Without a second of thought I swing myself out of the carriage and start climbing down to help her. People are screaming at me and I can hear a few people crying, for a split second I feel scared but then I look down at Jana, she's not screaming or crying, she's smiling, like she impressed and then I get back into it. Jumping from beam to beam until I reach the girl. She's terrified and her hands are slipping.

"Don't be scared, you're going to be fine." I swing beneath her and push her up on to the beam so she can stabilise herself then I climb back up. She's standing there shaking hugging a pole, crying her eyes out. "We have to get you up there, I point to her carriage.

"I can't!"

"Is that your mum?" We look up to a woman who seems even more terrified than the girl. She nods. "She needs you, look at her." She takes a few deep breaths and takes my hand.

"Okay, I'm ready." I lift her up she can grab the safety bar on the carriage and step up pushing her over it, her mother pulls her up and she's back safely in her seat. The crowd beneath us starts cheering and clapping. I climb quickly back up to Emilia who has a smug look on her face.

After a few minutes the ferris wheel starts turning again and the crying from below us stops and the passengers are sighing with relief as they step off. When it's my turn to get off, the crowd are still gathered and they applaud for me, like I'm some kind of hero. The young girl and her mother both hug and thank me, still shaking a little bit. Jana comes over to us.

"That was amazing!" She squeals, hugging me.

"I just did what I could."

"Still think you're not brave?" Emilia says, still with her smug smirk on.

Jana's POV

Emilia decides to go home to Matei claiming she's 'shaken' but we both know that this kind of stuff doesn't scare her. So Carys and I wonder around the city a little bit. She still seems really down.

"What time is your train tomorrow?"

"Eleven." She's acting so cold towards me, maybe it's not to do with Matei, maybe I did something wrong.

"Okay," I stop in the middle of the path, "This has to stop. I know something's bugging you. You're not just tired." She doesn't say anything. "Have I done something? Or said something? You've been weird with me all day."

"I'm fine." She keeps walking, I practically have to yank her back to get her to look at me.

"I know you're lying, instincts."

"Okay, okay fine yeah I'm upset, but I don't want to talk about it right now." She's shouting at me. "Let's just go back to the flat." She walks off again. In fact she storms off, I follow a few feet behind her, giving her some space.

Now I'm kind of nervous, what could possibly be upsetting this much that she can't talk to me about it? When we get back she goes straight to my room, ignoring Matei and Emilia's greetings and slamming the door behind her.

"Did you guys have an argument?" Emilia asks, Matei stares at the TV, still acting weird.

"What's going on Matei? I just want the truth and she's not giving it to me."

"What makes you think I know?"

"You've both been weird all day, just tell me. I'm sick of the lies."

"It's not my place." He gets up and goes to Katrina's room.

"Matei!" I shout.

"Maybe, just give them some space." Emilia tries to calm me down.

"Do you know what's going on? Did he say something to her?"

"No, I don't know anything."

"You're lying, I can tell." Whenever she lies her bottom lip shakes.

"Well I don't want to be involved so, ask Carys." She turns away from me. I storm into my room to find her standing by the window, crying her eyes out.

"It's driving me mad. Just talk to me, you know first hand how important it is to-"

"Talk about my feelings, I know."

"So why can't you?"

"Because this time is different." She won't look at me.

"How?"

"Every other time something bad happens, it's not my fault, I always blame myself but it's never ever my fault, I never do anything wrong. Except this time I did!" For a second something crosses my mind, but it can't be that, it just can't be.

"What did you do?" The horrible thought pounds against my skull. I see the veins darken on Carys' face.

"You're going to hate me, you'll never want to see me again."

"Just tell me." The veins appear on me, my eyes turn yellow. I'm angry.

"I kissed Matei."

Carys' POV

I suck up the courage to look at her, I watch as her fists un-clench, her veins fade away and her yellow eyes turn back to blue and fill with tears. Before she was angry, now she's heartbroken. I did this.

"But it was an accident, he was upset and-"

"Go." She opens her bedroom door, trying to get me to leave.

"No wait, just listen-"

"Get out!" She screams at me. I walk past her trying one last time to explain myself, but she turns away with pure disgust in her eyes. She slams the door behind me and I hear her breakdown in tears. The pain is 10 times worse than I imagined. Matei and Emilia stand in the living room staring at me.

"I told you she'd hate me." I say to Emilia.

"She doesn't hate you!" Matei says.

"Shut up, this is your fault!" I scream at him, I vein up and start to feel everything building up inside of me, I turn into my wolf self and howl, I realise it's because I can't cry anymore, at least not as a human.

"You can't do that, you know it's illegal for us to transform in the city!" Matei says. I growl at him, backing him into the corner. I do the only thing I can think of, I run.

I take myself through the city, no one is out, I suppose they're all at home with their families for Christmas. I get to the park and I transform back to human form, collapsing against a tree. I've ruined everything, with one little 5 second mistake. My heart aches. I reach for my phone to call Rhydian, maybe he can help me.

"I did it, I told her. She kicked me out." My voice sounds as broken as I feel.

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I've messed everything up. I've hurt her in the worst way imaginable."

"Carys, Matei called me he feels awful about what he did, he said you'd bolted, I just need to know your safe." I can hear my family's voices in the background, Maddy too.

"I'm fine." I take a deep breath, I will not go to that dark place again.

"Go back, try to explain yourself."

"Are you sure? Won't I make things worse?"

"I hate to say it but I don't think it can get worse, but it can get better."

I do as he says and soon I'm standing outside the Kafe, I see Jana come to her bedroom window. She's still crying. She looks down at me and few minutes later she's at the front door.

"I'm letting you spend the night out in the cold, come in." We go inside and sit down in the Kafe.

"Can I explain?"

"Matei already did, said it was his fault."

"Well, yeah it kind of was. But I know I should have stopped it."

"Why didn't you?" She's crying.

"He was upset, for a second I thought that it would just make him feel better, but when I realised what we were doing we stopped. I'm so sorry, I love you."

"It should have never happened, why did you let it happen?" She's sort of shouting at me.

"It was a mistake! The worst mistake I've made in my life, I love you Jana, not him!"

"I know you love me, it makes it hurt even more," She gets up, "You can sleep on the couch." She walks off. I follow her upstairs and sit on the couch. Matei and Emilia emerge from Katrina's room with their bags.

"We're gonna go back home, thanks for having us round." Emilia says hugging Jana.

"You don't have to go, it's Christmas tomorrow." Jana says.

"I think you guys need space." Matei says. "We'll see you soon." Jana doesn't really acknowledge him, I guess she's angry at him too. Emilia hugs me before leaving, Matei just gives Jana and I a strange look as he shuts the door behind him. He feels guilty, but he's still upset about Emilia and everything, and he still doesn't know just how sick she is. She promised she'd tell him, but with everything that's happened I wonder if she will, it's only going to hurt him more. It seems all that ever happens in our lives revolves around pain and heartbreak.


	13. Chapter 13

**So this is the last chapter of the last story! If you have stuck with me through all of this, thank you so much! I've loved writing these stories. I hope you enjoy it and have a great 2017!**

Carys' POV

It's New Years Eve now, Christmas was awful, mum and dad tried to make it good for me but all I could do was sit there, watching my family having fun. I don't feel like myself without her. Rhydian comes into my room to wake me up.

"Okay, I'm letting you mope around anymore." He pulls me up.

"Just let me sleep."

"You know for a fact you haven't slept properly in days, you need to go and get her." He throws a bunch of my clothes at me. "I'll drive you."

"What's the point? She doesn't want to see me." He throws my shoes at me.

"You have 5 minutes." He leaves.

I can't make the situation any worse, I've got nothing left to lose. I should at least try to get her back.

The car journey is long, Rhydian is trying to keep me from freaking out, I'm nervous, what if some how I do make it worse? He tries to distract me by talking about him and Maddy, they're going to get themselves another flat to move in, and how he's working hard to get a promotion at Segolia. I'm happy for him, of course I am, but it's hard to focus on that right now. We pull up by the bridge. I find myself staring down at the Kafe, almost paralysed with nerves.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No, I should do this myself." But I don't move.

"Think about what you've been through," I turn to Rhydian, "Girlfriend troubles hardly seems like a challenge for you."

"The only girlfriend troubles I'm having is that I don't have a girlfriend anymore."

"She didn't break up with you, you're still together."

"I kissed someone else, she screamed at me and kicked me out Rhydian, she didn't need to confirm that we broke up. It was pretty clear already."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, just go in there and get what you want!" He doesn't shout, he just says it really enthusiastically.

I give him a hug and get out of the car, it takes me a few seconds to start walking but before I know it I'm back outside the Kafe. I can hear music blaring from inside, it sounds like a party. As I go to walk in the front door, a group of people around my age stumble out of the building laughing, they're all drunk, I can smell it on them. In fact the whole place smells of alcohol. A few seconds later Rhydian comes up next to me.

"Is she having a party?" He asks. We walk inside and see loads of people dancing around and falling over everywhere, there's some people away in the corners kissing. We swerve through the crowd and I see the K's chatting up some boys.

"Carys!" Katrina hugs me. "I thought you were back in Stoneybridge for New Years?" The other girls greet me. I'm guessing Jana hasn't told her about what happened.

"Yeah um-"

"Rhydian!" The three of them say crowding around him. They start flirting with him and I feel like I'm back in school again, I sniff around for Jana and find her in one of the booths talking to some random girl. She's drunk.

"Jana," She looks up at me, "What are you doing?" This is not her scene at all, she's wasted. She just ignores me and continues talking to the girl.

"Carys?" Matei taps me on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"Jana wanted to have a party, she got everyone over. Emilia's upstairs."

"Oh look at you two," Jana stumbles out of the booth and hugs us both, "Look how happy you are together!" She's slurring her words.

"Come on, you're going to bed." I try to get her to come with me but she just pushes me away. "Jana?" She sits on the girls lap and she kisses her. My blood boils. It's not just a peck, she full on makes out with her. Rhydian, Matei and Katrina all see and start rushing to get me out of this situation. They rush me out of the Kafe and upstairs. Immediately I break down in tears. Emilia comes out of the kitchen and they all crowd around me as I flop on to the sofa. I go in to a panic attack very quickly, trying my best not to wolf out.

"She didn't mean it!"

"She's drunk!"

"She's just upset!" They all say to me. Katrina seems a little bit confused by the whole situation.

"Drunk or not, she did that on purpose. She wants me to suffer." I cry.

"Maybe now she's done it she can forgive you!" Emilia tries to reassure me but it doesn't make me feel any better.

"Does she really hate me so much she wants to hurt me? I never hurt her intentionally and I never would."

"She doesn't hate you," Rhydian comforts me, "She's just trying to find a way to make herself feel better."

"She'll wake up tomorrow and come to her senses." Katrina says. "Come on, you can sleep in my bed." Katrina and Emilia both take my hands and lead me to her room.

"Carys," Matei says, I turn to face him, "I really am sorry." I give him a hug and follow the girls to Katrina's room. There's already two air beds in there for Emilia and Matei, but they help me calm down as I get into Katrina's bed.

"Are you sure I can stay here?" I ask through my whimpers.

"Yeah it's fine, I'll stay with Jana, in fact I'm gonna go and get her to go to bed now." Katrina leaves the room. Emilia sits on the end of the bed as I cry into the pink frilly pillow case.

"It'll all work out, you know she would never normally do something like this. She's hurting, and she's drunk, she's not in a good frame of mind."

"I know, you're right, it just hurts so much." Since all this happened I haven't spared a single thought for Emilia. "What about you?" I wipe my tears. "Have you told him yet?" I sit up.

"Yep, told him just after Christmas, he took it pretty badly but I think he's processing it now, I told Jana too."

"Oh right, how did she take it?"

"She cried, quite a lot actually. She said..."

"She said what?"

"She said she needed you."

"Really?" This makes everything even more confusing. "And uh, how are you?"

"Weak, I don't think I have long," I take a proper look at her, she really doesn't look well at all. "Hopefully I have one last full moon left."

"I'm sure you do, are you gonna be able to make it to Norway this month?"

"No, I'm going to run wild up in the mountains with Matei. Carys," I look at her, "There's no need to feel guilty." How can she possibly read my mind like that? "Just because you're problems aren't quite like mine, doesn't mean they don't matter, you are allowed to be sad."

"Thank you." She's wise beyond her years.

I end up managing to fall asleep, Emilia sits with me until I do. All I dream about is being alone, in the dark. I've had a lot of dreams like this, they usually end with me waking up in a sweaty panic, but this one doesn't, I see the darkness around me slowly morph into a sunny field. A warm hand touches mine, and I wake up feeling calm. Jana is crouched down in front of me.

"Jana," She seems pretty sober now, I sit up, "I'm sorry-"

"You were tossing and turning, I was just checking you were okay." She says it quite bluntly and then turns around and walks out. The calm turns to panic again.

"Jana wait!" I get up and follow her as she goes back downstairs. "I'm sorry!" I don't know why I'm still apologising, she hurt me. She stops in the middle of the party and turns to me. "You mean everything to me, literally everything. I know you did what you did because you're angry, I understand. Please understand me. You're my best friend and the love of my life and I could never intentionally hurt you. Please can we forget this?" I realise everyone is looking at us, the music has stopped. It's so quiet you could hear a pin drop. She doesn't look at anyone else, just me, right in my eyes.

"I'm sorry too." I can't tell if she's going to take me back or not, before I get to say anything else her lips crash into mine and everything feels right. I hear the fireworks outside, then the crowd of people around us cheers. As we pull apart she looks at me and finally smiles. "I've missed you more than anything ever in my life, I love you too."

"1 minute 'til midnight!" Katrina shouts. I take a step back from Jana, reach into my back pocket and pull out a small red box.

"What are you doing?" She says. I get down on one knee and everyone goes silent again. I open the box to show the ring to her.

"Will you marry me?" Everyone gasps, including Jana. But she doesn't answer, suddenly I worry I've ruined everything again. "Say something." Then, she reaches into her own pocket, pulls out an identical red velvet box and gets on one knee opposite me, she opens the box to reveal the exact same ring that I got for her.

"Yes." I'm so shocked. We put the rings on each other and everyone goes mental cheering for us, most of the people here are strangers but it doesn't matter about the people, what matters is that Jana and I can be happy again. We stand up and kiss each other as the clock strikes 12. Everything is exactly how it should be.

After the wedding in Stoneybridge with all our friends and family, we go back to Jana and I's new house for a party, everyone is here; Rhydian, Maddy, Bryn, Ava, mum, dad, Tom, Shannon, Matei, Emilia, Emilia's dad, TJ, Imara, Selina, Alric, Aran, Meiner, Mr. Jeffries, Dr. Whitewood, the K's, even Sweeney is here. After making a few toasts and cutting the cake a few of us go into the kitchen; Matei, Emilia, TJ, Selina, Jana and I.

"So I have some news," Emilia says, I'm so worried, what if the cancer is going to take her sooner than we expected "I went to the doctors yesterday,"

"Is everything okay?" Jana says worriedly. Emilia's got a sad look on her face, then I look to Matei who's smiling. I see what's going on.

"I'm fine, I'm going to be okay!" She starts beaming from ear to ear.

"Oh my God!"

"This is amazing!" We all hug and say congratulations, then Jana and I pull her out into the living room.

"Guys! Emilia's going to be okay!" Jana shouts, crying tears of joy. Everyone cheers for her. Everyone is so happy and everything is perfect, this is what life should and will be from now on.


End file.
